


Purple Rain-bow

by badwolfbaywatch



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Multi, Omega Verse, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbaywatch/pseuds/badwolfbaywatch
Summary: The fam visits a very purple place. An uninvited guest crashes the shindig. Yaztime meets Rivertime for the Thirteenth Doctor in the Omega Verse, *cue theme music.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright fam, where to next?” the Doctor excitedly queried, a toothy smile beaming across her face, her hand jittering on the lever that would launch them into the time vortex. “Past, future, Victorian London, ooh maybe Mars in the 73rd century! Could introduce you to Madame Bovary!” 

“Pretty sure she's fictional, Doc,” Graham added, calmly sipping his black tea.

“Not on Mars she isn't!” The Doctor happily replied. Her green eyes dilated with a manic joy. “Oy, did I ever tell you about that time that she I and competed in a roller derby? Quite the footwork she had!”

Yaz reactively smiled, standing up from the control room steps to stand right of the Doctor, who beamed at her in response. “What do you say, Yaz? Where to next?”

“Hmm…” Yaz deliberated, secretly enjoying the Doctor's charming hyperactivity. “Someplace...purple?”

“Oooh purple! Brilliant choice! Five stars for Yaz!” The Doctor delighted.

“ _Purple?_ ” Ryan pondered from his perch on the opposite stairwell, exchanging a confused, mutual glance with Graham. 

“Purple moon of Toca, then?” The Doctor asked, not skipping a beat, as if her companions would have prior familiarity with such an obscure place. “Purple land, sky, birds! Even their oranges are purple!” 

“So, we could get a bite to eat there?” Graham questioned, feeling the pit in his stomach grow with each space-time travelling adventure. 

“Oy, you lot!” The Doctor retorted, “Course we can!” And with that she yanked down the lever, the TARDIS’s central column whirring with purpose and amusement. 

“Oy, Yaz, ever eaten a purple yam?” The Doctor shouted over the time travel machinery, playfully nudging Yaz with her elbow, who had both hands gripped to the console in case of another crash landing.

“Course, all the time,” Yaz replied.

The Doctor beamed resiliently and challenged, “On a _moon_?!” 

Yaz giggled and, as the whirring halted, was whisked away by the Doctor, who briskly led her by the hand to the TARDIS doors. Announcing to the group, she proclaimed, “Fam, I give you…” and swung the doors wide open, revealing an exhilarating, monochromatic beachscape. “Purple! Or indigo, some debate about that.”

Ryan and Graham strolled up to the doorway, mouths agape as they acknowledged the purple waves, sand, even purple egrets wading in the waters.

“S’beautiful, Doc,” Graham offered, entranced by the scene (and also hungry). 

“Defo!” Ryan agreed. 

“And you, Yaz?” The Doctor asked, still holding her hand, the Doctor's grip relaxing at the picturesque view. 

“It's perfect, Doctor!” she replied, half in a daze. _And purple indeed!_

The foursome, after returning to their rooms and gathering some gear, finally alighted the TARDIS, toting along rainbow striped towels and a star-covered beach umbrella, presumably to provide shade from the purple (indigo?) sun.

A few restaurants stood further down the shoreline, which Graham and Ryan immediately decided to explore. “Back in a few!” Graham hollered, already halfway to the shops.

The beach was serene, empty if not for the distant restaurants and small crowd that had gathered there, voices barely audible from the distance.

The Doctor turned to Yaz, who blushed at the direct attention. “Fancy a swim, Yasmin Khan?”

“Oh, forgot my costume!” Yaz realized. “Back in a few?” she offered, already rushing into the TARDIS, eager for some time alone, a rarity, with the Doctor. 

“Costumes’re at the end of the hall!” The Doctor spouted just before the TARDIS doors once again closed, trying her best to be of assistance but too eager and already down to her galactic swim trunks and matching halter top.

The Doctor, haphazardly shedding the last of her clothes, sprinted carefree towards the idyllic waters, hurdling some minor waves before raising her arms and diving deep into the translucent, purple sea. For longer than a human would be able, she held her breath beneath the water's surface, venturing several meters down to explore an assortment of inverted conch shells and bottom dwelling fish. 

Once she resurfaced, she realized how far she had drifted from the shore. The Doctor spotted a figure sunbathing on one of their rainbow towels and, assuming it was Yaz, invited the figure to join in swimming in the most outdoor-voice possible with her northern accent (which was exceptionally loud). 

The figure stood and immediately dove in as the Doctor tread water, anticipating the arrival of her dear companion. But while the sunbather was still underwater, presumably swimming towards her, the Doctor spotted Yaz, definitely Yaz, who had just emerged from the TARDIS and was looking precisely in her direction.

The Doctor began to worry. Who had she so forwardly invited? She continued to tread water, watching Yaz step closer to the incoming tide. She thought of ducking back underwater to steal a glimpse of her invitee, but before she could resubmerge herself a familiar face emerged from the purple waters, curly hair gracing her face and sparkling eyes offering a suggestive wink.

“Hello, Sweetie.”


	2. Let's Get It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River returns and Yaz wants to watch.

“River!” The Doctor cried, a smile exploding between her ears.

“Miss me?” And she ducked back beneath the purple ocean, reappearing moments later, a meter further away, to entice her Doctor. “Coming?” she flirted, swimming off towards the shore.

The Doctor took a moment to check the freshness of her breath before beginning a rapid breaststroke after River, trailing her closely all the way to the shallows.

“Doctor..?” Yaz asked upon watching a filthy gorgeous woman with perky curls, despite the water, rise out of the ocean.

She wore a skimpy white two-piece costume, accented with fringe that complimented her olive skin. River's thin bikini bottoms slanted off her left hip, teasing Yaz’s mind, transfixed by this beautiful stranger, feeling her skin grow hot with desire. Seductive points pressed through River's top. Yaz stood speechless on the purple sand, forgetting about the Doctor until...

“River!” The Doctor beamed, snapping Yaz out of her trance as the Doctor sprang from the shallow water and jumped into River's arms, planting a strong, lasting kiss on River's plump lips. River pulled the Doctor in tight and toppled them into the crashing waves, the Doctor unabashedly giggling into River's greedy mouth.

Yaz’s jaw dropped, the Doctor and this mysterious ‘River’ passionately making out in the shallow waves, the tide pulling them further out with its ebb and pushing them nearer to Yaz with its flow. Yaz couldn't avert her eyes, lust building in her blood. Her wonderful Doctor, blonde hair playing at her face, lost in the arms of this ravenous, nearly naked woman.

Yaz felt her heat beginning, like a vine creeping up her legs, entangled limbs succumbing to its path, the desire and need it required of her. 

With their mouths still entranced, the Doctor's tongue exploring her lover's own, River mounted the Doctor in the shallow waters, neither aware enough to acknowledge the charmed brunette who followed every touch, every kiss, every bite, even if obscured by gently cascading waters, with her dilated eyes. Heat overtook Yaz.

River nuzzled the Doctor's trembling neck and smelled hints of cinnamon, vanilla; the scents overcame River; she began shifting her pelvis, feeling her clitoris swell and expand. Soon a well endowed penis bulged in River's skimpy costume, growing hard and begging for release.

“Oh, River,” the Doctor murmured in a low, throaty voice, her hand sliding down from River's chest to cup the wanting member, the length grinding between her aching legs, drawing out a moan from the time lord.

Yaz kneeled onto the sand, her eyes unmoving from the women. She carefully lowered the fingers that teased her hard nipple and slowly stroked the fabric between her legs.

“I've missed you, sweetie,” River whispered, her finger tips tracing the outline of the Doctor's breasts, nipples; her hands falling down the Doctor's narrow hips, unzipping the swim trunks and gently tugging them off the Doctor's body as her bulge stroked the Doctor's naked inner thigh.

The Doctor released a loud moan in response. Yaz rubbed herself faster, harder, watching the Doctor untie River's white bikini, top then bottom, finally releasing River's bouncing erection.

River pulled the Doctor up onto her knees, leaning in for a deep, moaning kiss. The Doctor ran a finger along River's length, teasing her. “Baby, I thought you could only get an erection during an omega’s heat?” The Doctor whispered in a sultry tone, curious about her wife's new anatomy.

Grabbing the Doctor's hips, lips caressing her ear, River gently shifted, rubbing her shaft beneath the Doctor's light touch. “I thought you were in heat, darling. Smelled vanilla and cinnamon on you and mmm do you drive me mad!” 

River laughed lowly, sensually, teasing the Doctor with her voice, who warmly sighed. “But I'm an alpha too now,” the Doctor realized. “At least in this regeneration I am,” taking River's full girth into her hand, tantalizingly rubbing back and forward, River’s lips parting with want.

“Maybe I smelled something else,” River cheekily suggested. “Or..someone else?” 

River nodded over to Yaz, the Doctor's eyes following, still pleasuring River with her long, wrapped fingers among the shallow waves.

Yaz felt their eyes turn towards her, her senses weakening with her enveloping heat. She met the Doctor's hungry eyes and felt overpowered with desire. She slid her fingers into her bottoms, moaning, rolling her clit between her fingertips.

River noticed their shared glance. “I think she wants to watch, sweetie.”

The Doctor, keeping eye contact with Yaz, as if to grant permission, quickened her pace, causing River to throw her head back. “Then let's give her a show.”


	3. Beach Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor pleasures River.

Yaz quickened her fingers, circling her clit, deeply sighing as the Doctor gently pushed River onto her back, dipping her blonde head and taking River's strong erection into her mouth.

River wrapped her hands into the Doctor's sea-bathed locks, coaxing her head up and down her shaft, bucking her hips into the Doctor's wet mouth, moaning.

“Oh, sweetie,” River gasped, “You've been practicing.”

The Doctor slid her mouth up to the head of River's penis, lapping with her tongue. “I want to show you how much I've missed you, baby.” And the Doctor lowered her mouth again, drawing incoherent murmurs from River, who revelled in the delicate attention.

The Doctor’s mouth pulsated as she carefully turned her eyes, meeting again with Yaz’s, who melted into herself, teasing two fingers at her wet entrance. Yaz sat back onto the rainbow beach towel, legs spread in front of her, listening to River's obsessive moans.

The Doctor was undeniably turned on by her audience, and took River's shaft entirely into her mouth, twisting River's taut nipples with her wandering fingers. 

“Oh, Doctor, _I'm going to cum baby_ ,” River cried, and threw her head back into the shallow waves, a wave of ecstasy rushing over her body, River's glazed eyes watching as the Doctor kept her mouth tightly wrapped around the shaft, River finally releasing a loud, powerful orgasm, her body convulsing as the Doctor eagerly drank River's sweet, thick cum.

Yaz began to moan from the shore, “mmm Doctor…” as the Doctor sat back and deliciously licked her lips. She began to smell the pheromones that River had sensed, the vanilla and cinnamon.

River pulled herself up to the Doctor, who stared at Yaz with wild, hungry eyes. Kissing the Doctor's bare neck, she quietly untied the halter top and slipped it up off the Doctor's chest, revealing round breasts with hard, rosy nipples. The Doctor’s eyes remained glued to Yaz, as Yaz dipped her gaze and fixated on the Doctor's exposed, pale breasts and slowly leaned back onto the beach towel.

“I think she's inviting us, sweetie,” River whispered into the Doctor's ear, tugging at her lobe.


	4. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, River, and Yaz have a final smutty go of it.

The Doctor moaned as River lowered her hand to the Doctor's dripping folds, strumming her fingers on the Doctor's aching clit. 

“Oh, you are an alpha,” River teased. The Doctor's clit grew full and firm, elongating into her own thick erection. “She's gorgeous, isn't she?” River purred, taking the Doctor's hand and leading the lovers out of the breakwater. 

“Mmm she is,” the Doctor whispered. 

The Doctor’s erection grew even harder, River feeling her own penis again become rock like. They strolled side by side to Yaz, who extended a hand to River. “Who are you?” Yaz gasped, their naked forms filling Yaz with an unrequited thirst. 

“I'm River, dear,” she replied, “the Doctor's wife. Are you in heat, darling?”

A sultry smile spread across Yaz’s face. “Yes,” Yaz released in a low, desperate tone. “I need you...both.”

The Doctor released River's hand and knelt before Yaz on the towel. “Are you sure, Yaz?” The Doctor asked, not wanting to take advantage of the young, helpless Omega.

“Please, fuck me,” she replied, leaning forward to the Doctor's lips, kissing her passionately. 

“Oh, I like this one,” River teased.

The Doctor eagerly returned Yaz’s kiss, forcing her onto her back and letting her intense erection tease Yaz’s entrance. River knelt behind the Doctor, playing with the Doctor's nipples with one hand while she lined herself up with the Doctor's wet, inviting folds. 

River wasted no time, and gently entered the Doctor, who loudly moaned in response, feeling those blonde curls tickle her neck and firm breasts press against her back. 

River waited as the Doctor, planting another kiss to Yaz’s lips, carefully entered Yaz, allowing Yaz to adjust to the considerable length and girth before pulling back and slowly thrusting. They fell into perfect rhythm, River fucking the Doctor from behind while the Doctor filled Yaz, drawing out salty moans. The alphas quickened their pace.

“Oh, Doctor!” Yaz cried, the Doctor now animalistically thrusting into Yaz, her own self filled by River. “Yes! _Fuck me_!” The Doctor lost her senses, overwhelmed by Yaz’s cries, scent, River's touch, the ecstatic feeling of fucking them both, hard.

The Doctor now threw her whole length, hard, into Yaz, moaning with ecstasy as River plowed into her, feeling Yaz tighten and arch her back, desperate for release. 

“River, yes!” The Doctor screamed, “yes, _harder_!” River lost control and the Doctor's body went stiff with her release, her head bent back onto River's shoulder as River held her firm at the hips. 

“Oh _gods_!” River cried, thrusting once more into the Doctor's quivering body, allowing her own orgasm to once again take hold, emptying completely into the Doctor as the Doctor ejaculated into Yaz’s twisting body. 

“Doctor! Oh gods, _yes_ baby!” Yaz melted into her orgasm, grabbing both the Doctor and River's hair, yanking them onto her as they all collapsed with satisfaction.


End file.
